Texts From Home
by LukoTaika
Summary: "You're my superhero, Bro. Come home." Michelangelo texts Raphael in hopes of bringing his brother home after he's been gone for a while.


**Hello Everyone! This is just a little something I came up with based on a few personal experiences... I really don't even know if the turtles' phones can text, but hey! That's why this is Fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: TMNT does not belong to me.**

**Info: Raph leaves and Mikey texts him in hopes of bringing him back. **_Italics _**are thoughts that he doesn't actually send. They're just the hidden meaning behind each of his messages.**

* * *

_**8:42 a.m.**_ Morning, Raph! Donny slept in and missed breakfast. In fact, he's still asleep right now. It's all good, though. That just means more for me and Leo! I'm still trying to think of a good (and I mean _good_) way to wake him up….

_There's plenty of food for you, bro. Please come home._

_**9:06 a.m. **_Whoa, Donny totally overreacted when I woke him up! He keeps saying that my morning wakeup calls will be the death of him, but come on! I only sprayed the whipped cream up his nose. It's not _that_ bad…

_You're missing out on all the sweet moments, Raphie. It's not nearly as fun without you._

_**10:00 a.m.**_ Master Splinter finally let us off on a 2 minute break from training. It's only been forty-five minutes since we've started, but it's awkward when we can't all pair up and spar and train together. Now we have to either work out and train individually or all together as a group, and I honestly don't know which one's harder!

_We can't function right without all four of us. Don't you know that? We need you. Please come home._

_**12:11 p.m. **_AHAHAHA I just saw the funniest FedEx commercial, bro! There was this guy who totally got beat up by some weird ninja-looking dude, but of course he wasn't _really_ a ninja because ninjas would never be so out in the open like he was, much less get _caught_. Leo and Donny don't really think it's that funny though, but I personally think that it was hilarious!

_Please come back and sit with me. I know that we don't really have much to talk about right now, but __**you**__ would've laughed. I know you would._

_**12:56 p.m.**_ Leo's accusing me of eating his lunch (we had cold pizza today). I keep telling him "Nu-uh," and he's all like "Yeah-huh," and I'm still like "Nu-uh" and he's like "Yeah-huh, Mikey!" and I'm like… Oh, you get it. But you believe me, right? Of course I wouldn't eat _all_ of his pizza. It was Donny, I swear!

_Once again, those sweet moments are passing you by, Raph. You probably would've gotten irritated, but in the end __**you'd**__ probably be the one who stole the pizza with me._

_**3:00 p.m. **_Donny just made this weird little doohickey thing that looks a lot like a clock. Oh… Heh… It is a clock. He says that it'll go off in the morning as soon as I walk into his room. Geez, would it kill him to just get a _normal_ alarm?

_I know you're gonna like this new doohickey, bro. Imagine having it in __**your**__ room for when I walk in to wake you up in the morning. Come home and look at it. Please. I'll even let you have this one._

_** 4:21 p.m.**_Splinter just taught me this cool new move, bro. It's frickin' awesome, and it works really well with two people! Just wait till you see it!

_Please come home. I really want you to do it with me, cause it doesn't just work really well with two; it works __**best**__ with two. Leo's and Donny's weapons are too long for them to do it, but ours are just right._

_**5:03 p.m.**_It's really starting to rain out there, Raph. Donny says a storm's coming, and a bad one, too. But it's all good, cause Leo's already started to get the heater going, so everything's about to get nice and warm and comfy real soon.

_It's cold out there, Raph. Come home, before you get sick. It's nice and warm here._

_**6:51 p.m. **_We're going out on patrol soon and Leo says that we can get some pizza on the way back with whatever toppings we each want. You know, bro, I don't think I could ever get tired of pizza. It's just one of the greater joys of my life. Heh… that's funny right there…

_Just tell me what topping you want Raphie. Leo says we can get anything, so come on. You can't tell me you've been gone all this time and you're __**still**__ not hungry. Come home. It's warm, and we're about to have all our favorite pizzas. It don't get much better than this, bro._

_**9:28 p.m. **_Well that was a boring patrol. No foot ninja, no robberies, no gang fights, but lots of rain! But at least we got our pizza! Good, cause I'm starving!

_Hurry it up and get your shell over here where it's warm and while there's still pizza left._

_**10:13 p.m.**_ I love comics. Do you know why I love comics, Raph? Because the superheroes are so dang awesome, of course! Superpowers, supercars, super friends, super villains! They've just got all the cool things in life! And you know what's the best part? They always win. No matter what, in the end they triumph over all terror and evil and… they go home. Funny, right? After everything a superhero does, in the end he always goes home. There, they get to rest and repair for the new days and adventures to come. I really do love comics.

_Come on, Raph. It's been a whole day. I know that stuff gets hard over here, but this is home. No matter what, you can always come back here. Right here, where we're all waiting for you. You're my superhero, Bro. Come home._

_**11:00 p.m.**_ Alright. I'm done just trying to sugarcoat all this crap. The least you could do is _answer_ when I send you something! At least let me know that you're there; that you haven't left us here, waiting for you even though you might never come. Come _on _Raph! Leo's wearing a hole in the floor from all the pacing he's done today. Donny's sitting at his computer, staring at the screen, trying to figure out if he should track your phone or not. Master Splinter's in his room, meditating and trying to contact you somehow. And I'm just here; texting like an idiot and hoping you'll answer. At this point though, I don't care what I look like anymore. Just come home, bro. It sucks here without you. Shell, it's not even home anymore when you're not here.

_Come home, Raph. Please._

(_Somewhere in the city that never sleeps, a lone figure stands on a rooftop and looks down on the tiny lights of cars as they pass below him. It's cold; it's so cold. He looks down at his phone as it vibrates with a tiny *beep* and as he opens the message, he already knows who it's from. After a minute of staring at the text, a slight smile tugs at his features. Then, so low that he can barely hear himself, the red-masked figure whispers into the night, "I'm coming, Mikey."_)

* * *

_The End_


End file.
